c r y i n g blood
by chasingafterstarlight
Summary: They all b l a z e like SUPERNOVAS, BB. Or, a parody/crack!fic using excessive formatting. Read at your own risk.


_c r y i n g blood_

a crack!fic parody

It starts on a day of b l u e s k i e s. Beck is skipping about like a p/o/n/y, and Cat is grinning and whipping her hair back and forth. Tori feels so ::weary::, but she's too s t r o n g to say a thing to anyone. Then the s*u*n*l*i*g*h*t streaks through the **wispy clouds**, and she cannot _stand _it anymore.

And then she f a l l s like a comet,, burning, blazing, firing, burning, shining, sparkling, shining like a star, to the ground where she is b r o k e n.

She hears the _SCREAMS_ around her, and all she can do is **l*a*y** there, one arm positioned appropriately on her /forehead/.

{She can't even _move_.}

Then she starts to _c o u g h_ up shining red blood, the colour of the **apple** that she'd (e(a(t)e)n) for lunch. The _kite_ Jade is **flying** crashes to the ~ground~ and all everyone can do is **run** to her.

[She likes being the ^center^ of their &attention&.]

She feels her _v I s I o N _slipping away %slowly% and then the lights start to f a d e. Reaching out, she _tries_ to hold (g r a s p) what is left of _r&e&a&l&i&t&y_, but it seems so **FAR** beyond he r-e-a-c-h.

At last, the l_i_g_h_t fades. She can feel ANDRÉ's (hand) on **h e r s **{it's warm}, but soon the **w*a*r*m*t*h** fades into _cold_ and she can almost h\e\a\r Jade **saying**, "JUST DIE ALREADY, YOU IDIOTIC FREAK OF A GIRL. NO ONE _WANTS_ YOU HERE."

NO ONE WANTS YOU HERE

WANTS YOU HERE

She _j u m p s_ to her feet, flex!ng her **muscles** to show her _s u p e r p o w e r. _ Then, before the _s_h_a_d_o_w_s_ of the **NIGHT** can *streak* across her –heart—, she picks up a piece of paper and a _p e n _that have *magic*ally appeared. Then, Tori **decides** to be 'd'a'r'i'n'g' and write a _letter_ to her heart3.

_Deer Heart, _she scribbles, but then she –crosses- it out because she used the **W r O n G **dear. So she _starts over_. _Dear Heart_.

The **s h a d o w s **wreak _*h_ a **v** o c* about her /heart/, and she feels the **words **f l o w like a _~river~_.

_You've got the rhythm, just keep on beating!_ She writes, feeling the w o r d s come more *naturally* with every s/e/c/o/n/d. _Heart! Heart! Heart! Flow with l o v e!_ Absently, she !considers! that the `words` are _beautiful_. Maybe, if she could (live), ,she'd be a **poet.** She'd _s o a r _above the rest—

Then the ?problem? enters her **MIND**. How is she meant to 'send' _it_? Perhaps /she/ can +send+ it through her {bloodstream}.

She _s l a s h e s_ open her **wrist **{it _hurts_} and **blOod **_pours_ out. They all _s.t.a.r.e_ at her like she's |insane| but she figure/s they're just **floating** in De Nile. Forcefully, she _shoves_ the paper into her /d/r/i/p/p/i/n/g wrist until it's *out of sight* and then she feels her heart **S T O P.**

She /gives/ them a _tearful_ *f*a*r*e*w*e*l*l and slowly _ d i e s_.

As =soon= as she finally _d i e s_, Jade –turns- to André. "Want to make out?" she asks ..brightly...

"Sure!" André _replies_, j a m m i n g his **lips** onto hers. They begin to ^kiss^ in a mass of /s/pa/rk/s and FIRE and it's omgwonderful.

Then _Beck_ finally J U M P S in. "OH M GEE!" he sobs, _tears _of **b l o o d** falling from his **dark** eyes. "I THOUGHT U LOVED ME JADE! WHAT HAPPENED? WE'VE _ F A L L E N_ APART!"

"Lol get the heck away from me!" Jade _g I g G l e S_. "I h9 you now! We're no longer going out! I love André because he's a better kisser and he's omg gorgeous unlike yo ugly face. Go make out with Cat while André and I make out!" She t u r n s back to _André_ and **j a m s ** her lips on his. Beck _shrugs_ and /k/i/s/s/e/s Cat.

{Sparks fly.}

"Omg everyone has someone!" Cat !giggles!. "Except Robbie, because he's 5eva alone."

Robbie _sobs_ more tearz of **blood **before _returning_ to be the v o i c e of reason. "What about Tori's body?"

"Leave her here to _rot_," Jade _hisses_ menacingly.

"Good idea!" Robbie +wails+, &screaming& & running away.

"YEY HAPPY ENDING!" Cat yells, K I S S I N G **Beck.** Everyone _ c h e e r s_, even **Jade.**

**They all **_**b l a z e **_**like SUPERNOVAS,** BB.

{the freaking end.}

/

**A/N: this is a crack!fic, meaning I wrote it badly purposefully. I do know how to write and use proper punctuation/grammar; I just felt the need to parody it here. This is not making fun of any particular person, just the overuse of formatting in general. I just found it fun to write.**

**Credit to Ella for some lines and Jenny for the title.**

**Read and review, and don't fave without reviewing, thanks.**


End file.
